


the one to be remembered

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [3]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Art, Blood, Blood and Gore, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: В память о Кейси, который, как оказалось, не сбежал, а был убит. // They thought Casey ran away, but he was murdered. Now their memory of him will always be painful.
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773730
Kudos: 10
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	the one to be remembered

**Author's Note:**

> автор: [elolaps](https://twitter.com/elolaps_art)

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/5e/92/a1idL7a9_o.png)


End file.
